Jealousy
by xShYgIrLx
Summary: H-How could you do that! You knew I loved Kiba, you knew! And you still kissed him, why? Why the hell would you do that!" Someone's jealous....KibaHina, NejiTen


One day Hinata and Kibawere training with Neji and Tenten. Shino and Lee were on a mission for about a week, so Neji and Hinata decided to train together and Kiba and Tenten agreed. Kiba and Tenten were sparring for a while now, and Neji and Hinata were watching, they finished earlier and decided to watch their spar.

Or not.

They weren't exactly watching the spar, Hinata kept staring at Kiba, and Neji was watching Tenten.

While they kept staring at their new love interest, Kiba tripped Tenten, winning their little match.

"Not fair, Kiba!" Tenten said, standing up.

"It's completely fair, you're the one with the millions of weapons and all I have is Akamaru." After saying that Akamaru barked, as if agreeing.

"Whatever, it _was _a good match, everytime I spar with Neji, it's always the same moves. And Lee has way to much stamina, we sparred for 5 hours once!"

"I know, it's the same with Hinata and Shino. Shinoalways wins because of his damn bugs. And with Hinata, we always just do taijutsu."

"Maybe we can spar again?" Tenten asked, sitting against a tree.

"Defiantly." Kiba replied, sitting next to her.

"So, isn't it annoying having Gai and Lee on your team?"

"You have NO idea, everyday Gai-sensei goes on and on _and on _about youth, with Lee agreeing afterwards and then they run up to each other and hug, it's really disturbing to see. Then there's Neji, who always has a stoic look on, I've never seen him smile."

"I know what you mean, Shino's the exact same way! I bet he's never smiled and I don't even know what his eyes look like. I'm his teammate, hell, I'm probably his best friend, and I don't even know what his eyes look like. And Kurenai'salways practically torturing me. And now, if you can even believe this, I miss her! She's been with her son so long that I actually miss her!"

Tenten giggled, then remembered someone.

"What about Hinata?" She already knew he had a huge crush on her, she can even say he's in love with her, so she wanted to know his reaction.

Kiba blushed then smiled. "Well, I don't hate it, in fact I love it when she does this, but...."

---------

"N-Neji what a-are they doing." Hinata asked noticed that their little match has been over a few minutes ago, and they still didn't head back to them.

"Just talking, it's probably nothing." Nejianswered, with a hint of jealousy.

After a few minutes they sat down against an old oak tree and started talking more. Hinata and Neji were getting more and more jealous, though they didn't show it. Hinata loved Kiba, yes she'd admit it, but Tenten and Kiba were just friends, and Tenten was her best friend. And she was the only one who knows about her secret, and she knew she had an attraction towards Neji, but seeing Kiba with other woman always made her jealous, but her gentle, caring nature never let her show it.

As for Neji, he felt utter hate toward the Inuzuka! He kept playing mental images of using gentle fist on him, and then taking Tenten far away from him. _He _loved Tenten, and seeing the dog-nin with her made him utterly mad, besides, didn't he love Hinata? That just made him even angrier, but he kept it inside.

Then they saw Tenten giggle and Kiba blush, which made them so angry, Hinatadug into the ground with her fingers, and Neji was punching the ground, they were totally oblivious to each other though, focusing more on Tenten and Kiba.

While that happened, the people per say, were completely oblivious too the two angry Hyuugas.

-----

"....but, I love it when she blushes and stutters, and when she smiles, without covering it with her hand, I suddenly smile too, as in I was in a trance. She's really quiet, but I love that, most girls just go on and on screeching in my ears, and usually it's about absolutely nothing. But when Hinatatalks, it's worth listening to."

Tenten blinked, she didn't expect that. She smiled and leaned her head back.

"We should probably go back to Neji and Hinata, they're probably wondering why we're just sitting here talking doing nothing."

"Guess so." Kiba got up and offered Tenten his hand. She took it, and apparently Kiba pulled to hard, making her land on top off him.

They blushed and looked at each other, oblivious to the very, _very _angry Hyugas.

Tenten suddenly got closer to Kiba, much to Hinata's displeasure, and Kiba closed his eyes, making Neji crack his knuckles. They got closer to each other and kissed. That's all that made Hinata growl and Neji put his hands in fist. But instead of getting in a fight, they got up and walked away, Hinata with tears in her eyes and Neji with anger in his mind.

Tenten and Kiba opened their eyes and quickly pulled away from each other so fast it hurt.

"D-Did we just...."

"Yep." Kiba answered

"Did you feel anything?" Tenten asked.

"Did you."

"No."

"Thank God." Kibasaid, sighing with relief eyes suddenly widened and they jumped up. "Damn it! Hinata and Neji were watching." Kiba yelled.

"Damn it to hell, Hinata's going to kill me!"

"And Neji's going to - wait a minute, why would Hinata kill you?" Kibaasked. "Ask her yourself idiot!" And with that Kiba and Tenten ran towards Hinata and Kiba.

Unfortunately for them, they were running towards th wrong person.

---

Hinata ran faster and faster. To see Kibaflirt with other women hurt enough, but to see her _best friend _do that, even though she knew about them. Finally, the tears in her eyes spilled out of her eyes, making her vision blurry.

She sat against a tree and pulled her knees up to her chest, and silently weeped.

Tenten was running faster then she ever ran before, she _had _to explain to Neji what happened, Kiba can look after Hinata. _I'm sure she wants to kick my ass now. What the hell was I thinking, I don't even like him like that! And now, Hinata probably hates me and Neji thinks I like Kiba! Damn it!_

While she was thinking this, she heard whimpers from the other side of the tree. _I-Is that Hinata? _Tenten bit her lip, and saw Hinata crying into her arms. She tooka big breath and walked towards Hinata.

She kneeled down in front of her and bit her lip even more.

"H-Hinata?"

She looked up with bloodshot eyes and stared at Tenten. But before she could even say anything, Hinata _slapped _her.

She fell backwards and stared wide-eyed at Hinata. She saw pure hate in her eyes.

"H-How could you do that! You knew I loved Kiba, you knew! And you still kissed him, why? Why the hell would you do that?!" Hinata screamed.

Tenten put her hand to her cheek, where Hinata slapped her. She looked down and felt ashamed.

"I-I'm so, so, _so _sorry. I-I didn't mean too, really, i-it just...just _happened_. I didn't even realise we were doing it until we broke apart. I really am sorry, p-please forgive me Hinata."

Tenten raised her head and saw more tears coming out of Hinata's eyes.

"D-Do you want to be with him? D-Did he even want to pull a-away?" Hinata whispered. Tenten blinked, then smiled.

"Actually, when he realised what we were doing, he pulled away the fastest. And when I told him when we kissed that I felt nothing, he sighed with relief! We don't feel anything for each other except friendship. Besides, you know I love Neji, and I'm gonna guess that it was a 'spur of the moment' kind of kiss."

"R-Really?"

"Yep, so, are we friends again?"

Hinata smiled and hugged Tenten. She sat back down and said, "Of course. And I'm so sorry about slapping you and y-yelling at you." Hinata said, blushing when she realised what she just did.

Tenten laughed and stood up. "Actually, I'm proud of you Hinata, I had no idea you had that inside of you. Now I know not to mess with your man!"

They laughed and Tenten stood up. "Well, I better find Neji and straighten things out. So, we're ok now, right?"

"Of course, good luck with Neji."

"Thanks I need it." And with that Tenten turned and ran away. After a few minutes of dusting herself off, Hinata was about to go back home, until...

"Hinata-chan?"

"K-Kiba-kun." Hinata whispered, and there was Kiba. His jacket was gone and his pants and shirt was slightly dirty, but that made her blush even more.

"W-What happened?"

"Never mind this, what happened to you? You were crying." And in an instant, Kiba was in front of her, wiping her tears, which was still on her face, away. She blushed more, but couldn't turn her eyes away from his.

"Why were you crying? I hate seeing you cry." Kiba whispered.

"I-I...." _It broke my heart seeing you kiss another woman._

"Hinata, please tell me." _**Seeing you cry makes my heart break**__._

"K-Kiba, I-It...It _hurt_ s-seeing you with another woman. I-I don't ever want to see you with another woman _t-that i-isn't me."_Hinata said, whispering the last part.

She closed her eyes as he moved closer. He blushed watching her snuggle into his hand, still on her cheek. He closed his eyes and closed the gap between them. Now, this kiss was much, _much _better. He put both his hands on her cheeks and deepened the kiss, while she gripped his shirt in fistfulls and pulled him closer.

_**I love you, **__**only**__** you. **_

_I love you, please, don't __ever__ leave me._

They pulled away, with their foreheads touching. Kiba's arms were around her waist and hers were around his neck.

"Kiba-kun, I love you."

"Hina-chan, I love you." They both grinned and kissed again, loving the feeling of each others lips.

-----

"Neji! Neji?! Answer dammit!" Tenten sat against a tree, frustrated. She spent 10 minutes searching for Neji and nothing. She crossed her arms and got up. "Well, if that idiot doesn't want to listen to me then so be it..." She mumbled, starting to walk away. She closed her eyes, not caring that she was in the middle of the forest. She inhaled deeply, a deep frown on her face.

She gave a big yelp as she ran into something hard. She fell down, landing on her butt, and looked up. She gasped as she saw Neji standing there, his face showing barely no emotion, but his eyes showed confusion and....sadness? "N..Neji?" She whispered, her chocolate brown eyes staring into his pale eyes. They were frozen there, not moving, not saying anything.

"I..." Tenten broke the silence, still staring into his eyes. He grunted and looked away. "Where's Inuzuka?" She snapped. She quickly got up, startling Neji a bit, and narrowed her eyes. "Neji Hyuuga, you idiot!" She yelled, her hands turning into fists."You insensitive, selfish, emotionless idiot! How could you just leave, running away like a coward! And not even let me explain that silly, stupid kiss! You IDIOT!!" She screamed, until tears were running down her face. "Tenten..."

"No! Just shut up!" He shut his mouth and listened. "I don't love him Neji! I don't love anyone.. but you." She blushed, but kept going. "I love _you! _For such a long time. But if you won't even listen to me...then...then I'll just leave." She walked passed him, but his hand wrapped around hers and pushed her back to him. "Tenten..." He whispered, smiling down at her. He reached up to her buns and pulled them out of the ties, watching as silky smooth hair fell over her shoulder. "N-Neji.." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She opened her mouth and let Neji'stongue enter her mouth. She moaned and he pulled her closer.

They pulled away, gasping and panting. "You're wrong."

"What?" Neji smiled and kissed her forehead. "I _have _emotions. But..." He kissed her softly again. "Only you can see them because..." He nibbled her ear and whispered, "I love you." She gasped and pulled back. "Neji!" She hugged him tightly. He held on tightly, kissing her hair. She pulled back and smiled at him, wiping away her tears. "We...We should go back and get Kiba and Hinata, its...its getting late." Neji nodded and grabbed her hand.

-----

When they arrived at the training ground, they found nothing but a note on the tree. The handwriting was messy, as if they were in a hurry, and Hinata's jacket was lying on the floor. Tenten grinned and started laughing, understanding what happened. "What's so funny?" Tenten laughed harder at Neji's oblivious state. "N...Nothing. Nothing at all." She wipped the tears out of her eyes and walked over to the tree, taking off the note.

_'Sorry if you were looking for us or anything. We were busy. I'll be staying over at Kiba's house. I was..um....too...too tired to go all the way to the Hyuuga house. And um...Kiba's apartment is closer. Ahh, we will be...too...too...tired to answer the door so don't bother coming over Neji. Um..and my jacket was...ripped. I'll probably go back home tomorrow, but if I don't, please don't come to Kiba's house. The...dogs will annoy you...So um bye._

_Hinata'_

Tenten smirked and crumpled up the paper. throwing it away. She turned back to Neji and smiled. "Hinata will be staying at Sakura's for today and maybe tomorrow, Ino and her planned a sleepover last week, but.." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I think I'll be to busy to go."

* * *

I can only wonder what they're all about to do xD Well, hope you enjoyed this little one-shot, I always sorta like KibaTen, so I just decided to do a jealousy one-shot instead of an acual KibaTen one-shot.

Now, on a more serious note, deleted 'An Old Face', BUT I AM NOT giving up on it, its just that school's been piling up on me, and I've been DYING to improve my writing, then rewrite it later on.

BUT, if someone thinks the plot of the story is interesting and wants to write it themselves, send me a PM, along with the first chapter.


End file.
